metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Parkersvx90210
Welcome to Wikitroid! Parkersvx90210, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:32, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Hunter gunship --Parkersvx90210 01:13, 27 June 2008 (UTC)I read that Weavels gunship can be seen when entering the Oubliette in Hunters, I don't remember seeing it. Does anybody have the picture? And on that note, does anybody think that Kandens ship would look like his Stinglarva form? Like it could have the laser enmplacements in the front and in the back it could drop little space bombs like in Stinglarva. Being Professional Parkersvx90210, it may be one word, but the sentance is better off without it and because of that the entire article is better off without it. Piratehunter 05:53, 3 July 2008 (UTC) }}|Anonymous users only blocked. |}} }|Email from this user blocked. }}Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:38, 3 July 2008 (UTC) |} Expansion on block: After Piratehunter reverted you a second time, the proper course of action would have been to discuss it on his talk page or on the article's talk page. Furthermore, you continued to revert despite the fact that Piratehunter is correct in saying in the edit summary that the removal of that word makes the article more professional. Be aware that edit warring in the future will result in a longer block. Consider this a warning block. Remember that editing Wikitroid is a privilege, not a right. Abuse of the privilege to edit will result in a block. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:38, 3 July 2008 (UTC) thank you oops The Ultimate Awesome Master Rpo----- Talk! 18:41, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Warning I have noted your comments on User talk:Rpo, and they are not exactly what I would call friendly and welcoming. Neither are they civil. For that matter, this is your only warning. I would recommend you read Wikipedia's (and, by extension, our) policy regarding no personal attacks and civility and snap right to following them. Unless of course, you would like another ban/block. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Watch your language rpo, can you please watch your language. My friend's 5-year old brother goes on this website.Samuslovr1 02:34, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Grammar Haven't you been warned before to remember to use proper grammar on the wiki, which you apparently didn't remember to do in this edit? Also, remember that game titles must be italicized. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:46, 5 July 2009 (UTC) The page you created There is already a page for Monks of Gronheim (that's yours), the Monks of Grondheim. I already put yours for deletion, and I'd look twice before creating a new article. You don't want an admin on you. Sincerely, [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 01:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Deleting Pages You can't delete pages. Simple as that. Only administrators can delete pages, among other "privileged" operations. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't say that on a public website Watch what you're saying, some kids use this website. I know for a fact, because my 10 year old friend goes on this website.----User:Captain Silver When I was 10, I'd already seen a woman get chopped in half while having graphic sex. Desensitizing children at an early age is one of the best things you can do for them. Parkersvx90210 23:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Keep your opinions on "child care" to yourself. It has nothing to do with Metroid, and all you are doing is agging the matter on into a hopeless feud (you seem to have a knack for doing this on a regular basis). And I am certainly not getting into an argument about what is and is not good for juveniles to be exposed to. I would say that I myself, have a bit more knowledge on this matter than you, as it is. Do not use inappropriate language on this wiki, and also, put a stop to your constant warring over simple matters such as this. This is your one and only warning. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs)23:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Project Helix Fan creations aren't allowed to have their own articles. You are allowed to put it on your userpage though. TheMG {talk/ } 20:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :I've moved the article onto a subpage under your username. You can find it here: User:Parkersvx90210/Project_Helix_(Metal_Album). --'''''The Exterminator (talk • • ) 23:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Then why does Metroid Metal have its own page? :I'm on the fence about it too. See Wikitroid:RFC#Fansites & Cosplayers. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:21, August 19, 2013 (UTC)